Broken Road
by Rayne236
Summary: Bella has a choice to make. The story begins shortly after Bella jumps from the cliff and seemingly continues in the same manner as the book, however a few key points to the story have been changed, and they will be revealed as the story progresses. What would happen if Bella began to see her feeling for Jacob sooner? What if Edward wasn't exactly what Bella once thought?
1. Prologue

Dear readers: This is my first fan fiction so it will probably start a little shaky… also I tend to write with only a general idea where I'm going so this should be interesting… please review I love feedback, and anything you have to say about any component would be most helpful… thanks

Prologue

Life is made up of choices, and it is those choices that make or break you. From the decision of what to eat for breakfast to are you going to turn right or left to what program you are going to study in college, each choice defines your future. The smallest decision could make a big difference, and the decisions that seemed major end up being nothing. But how can you possibly know which one to make? Even if you know who or what you want to be, how do you know which choice will actually get you there? Which one will make you happy? Which one will hurt less?

Sometimes your choices hurt others. Sometimes that is a price you have to pay. Sometimes are given a choice, when really… you have no choice at all.


	2. Chapter 1

*** I do not own any of the characters. I write this as a creative outlet only.

Chapter 1

(BPOV)

The water was freezing. It was something I hadn't taken into consideration before stepping off the cliffs edge. The wild current was another thing I had not thought of. I was being thrown around as if I weighed absolutely nothing. I thought about trying to swim to surface, but I had no idea which way was up.

Thinking back to why I did this I really had to question my sanity. I was swirling in a vortex of doom, possibly living the last few moments of my pitiful life, all because I wanted to hear the voice of my ex-love who abandoned me all those months ago. I couldn't even tell if it was worth it or not, I was too lost and to scared. The current knocked me against a rock and I lost all the air I had been holding in my lungs. The last thing my eyes registered before I blacked out was an odd red swirl that had joined the water.

I was in complete blackness, and I was completely numb. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't see. I tried to reach out for help, but then I found I couldn't move either. I wanted to scream out for him to help me but I couldn't find my voice. I also didn't actually know who he was. Who did I want to find me? Did I want the one with the perfect voice whose name I cannot bear to think, or the one who I knew wouldn't leave me alone? Did I even want to be found?

I began to feel warmth around me, and I was regaining feeling. I found myself fighting against whatever was taking away that numb feeling, because it was being replaced with pain. But then I heard him.

"Come on Bells breathe!" I had never heard him so panicked before. I knew what the warmth was now, but it made me feel ashamed. How could I do this to him?

I could feel pressure on my chest, followed by light pressure on my mouth. He was working to save my life, but I couldn't help but think that maybe he, and everyone else, would just be better off without me. Maybe I should just die here and make it easier on everyone else. But the voice in my ear kept begging me to breathe, to open my eyes, to live, for him. It was those last two words that got me. _For him._ How could I deny him that, after all he had done for me these past months?

I fought against the darkness that was weighing down on me, and against the pain that was dragging me down further. I felt myself being pulled to the surface and finally I felt myself cough and the water was dislodged from my lungs. After a couple more wet coughs, I opened my eyes.

"Oh Bella, thanks GOD!" Jacob said and buried his face in my neck. "I thought I was going to lose you! What were you thinking jumping alone? Especially in this weather!"

Looking out at the water I could see he was right. The waves were massive, how had I not noticed that? "I'm sorry." I managed to whisper, wincing at my raspy voice. He raised his head and looked deep into my eyes, as if staring at my soul. He nodded his head the stood up, lifted me up and carried me bridal style down the beach.

"We almost caught the redheaded leech." Jacob said conversationally as he jogged down the beach as if my weight didn't hinder him at all. "But then she ran into the water. Maybe it was a good thing, because I rushed right here since you spend so much time on the beach… if I hadn't got here when I did…. I don't know if I would have been able to pull you out in time. Or even find you for that matter…" He looked down at me and then away quickly, trying to hide the emotion in his eyes.

When arrived at his house and he set me down on the coach disappearing into his room and coming back with a pair of sweatpants and a cotton t-shirt. "These are from before I started my growth spurt. They'll be a bit big on you but they're dry. I'll um, turn around while you change."

While Jacob dutifully faced the wall I fumbled my way into his clothes. They were a bit baggy, but so much more comfortable then my wet jeans. I sat on the couch and told he could turn around, my voice still rasping slightly from the effects of the sea water. I couldn't help but shiver slightly, still feeling the frigid waves around me. It wasn't a comfortable feeling.

Noticing my shivers Jacob sat down beside me and pulled me into his arms. I was instantly warmed and I couldn't help but feel safe. It was impossible to feel otherwise around Jacob.

I lay my head on his shoulder and thought about how amazing my best friend was. What had I done to deserve someone as amazing as he was? Despite my crazy levels and how broken I was, he still spent most of his free time with me, trying to fix what someone else had broken. I was beginning to believe that if anyone had the least bit of chance of bringing me out of my dark emotional prison, it was Jacob Black. But how fair was I being? I was broken, and I had severe doubts that I would even be fully healed. Jacob was too good for that. Even if I could bring myself to try a relationship with him, to take that risk, I would never be the girlfriend he deserves. Too much of my heart was lost, off pining after a creature that would never think twice about me again.

After a while Jacob suggested he bring me home. I had left my truck in his driveway, so he hopped in the driver's seat and set off down the familiar road to Forks.

I lay my head on his shoulder as he drove, and thought about what an amazing person he was. How he took care of his father, how he took care of me, and how he now took care of his tribe, never expecting anything back in return. He was good through and through. I knew he would eventually tire of me and move on. I couldn't help but wonder what lucky girl would catch his eye. But as I thought about it, an odd pain formed at my chest. The whole that had been left by… by him throbbed. Why was it hurting now? It never hurt when Jacob was around…

We arrived at my house and instead of immediately getting out Jacob threw his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so happy you're alive. I don't think I could have gone on without you." He whispered into my hair.

In that moment I couldn't help but be sad. "You would have been fine, probably better without me." Jacob froze and then pulled away slightly and there was shock in his eyes.

He started to say something but I pulled away and opened the door before he could. I was about to get out of the truck when he reached out and slammed in close. Looking back at him there was panic in his eyes. With one word he told me why. "Vampire."


	3. Chapter 2

***I don't own twilight. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 2

His words sent chills down my spine. I could feel myself vibrating, although I wasn't sure whether that was from fear or from Jacob trying to stop himself from phasing in my truck. His face was scrunched up in concentration, trying to hold himself together while deciding how to proceed. He turned his head and his eyes met mine. An odd expression entered his eyes for a brief moment, however before I could analyse it, it was replaced by one of pure determination. He started the truck again and began to pull away from the house. I tried to calm my breathing as I looked in the rear-view mirror, and I noticed something I hadn't before, a very familiar car parked on the side of the road.

"STOP!" I shouted. Startled, Jacob complied, and I was out of the truck running towards the house before he could react. It was a miracle that I made it to the house without tripping. I heard Jacob's alarmed shout after me as my hand closed around the doorknob. I threw the door open and rushed inside, pausing when I reached the living room. As stood there my common sense caught up with me. What was I doing?

But I didn't have to worry for my sanity long before a bell-like voice reached my ears. "Bella?"

"ALICE!" I all but screeched as I threw myself into her stone cold arms. "What are you doing here?!" I asked taking a step back to look at her face. The first thing I noticed was her jet black eyes. "Oops!" I said taking a couple more steps back and colliding with something very solid and very warm.

I tilted my head up and looked at Jacob's furious face, thankful that at least, for now, that look wasn't directed at me, although I did have a brief moment of fear for Alice. "What are _you_ doing here?" He growled making my earlier question seem much more accusatory.

After a brief moment of gazing at him curiously Alice, completely ignoring Jacob, returned her gaze to me. "Bella, would you mind explaining to me how you are still alive?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"You jumped off a cliff! I _saw _it! What I didn't see was you getting _out!_" Alice's voice seemed like more of a hiss near the end and I felt Jacob's subtle shudder from behind me at the mention of my earlier activities. "How could you do that?! How could you be that stupid?"

I met Alice's glare evenly and tried to seem casual with my reply. "I wasn't trying to kill myself, it was for fun…" I trailed off seeing her incredulous gaze. "I'm fine, alright? Jacob pulled me out. Besides a bit of a sore throat I'm fine." I leaned back against Jacob a little as I said this, silently thanking him for saving my life again.

"You were pulled out? Then why didn't I see it? Who was it?" Alice asked confused. I made a motion towards the 6' 6" pillar of anger standing behind me and Alice's gaze hardened. "Really? Well how chivalrous. A very loyal _dog_, however I think it's time you put him outside Bella."

I was shocked at Alice's harsh words, but Jacob started quivering behind me again so I snapped out of it fast. "Alice! Jake is welcome here, just like you always were! You have no right to kick him out of my house!"

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes at me. "He's a werewolf Bella, and a young one at that. He's not that good of company to keep. He's dangerous."

"The general consensus is that hanging out with vampires is dangerous too, especially ones that haven't eaten in a while." I retorted, leaning further against Jacob trying to get him to calm down. It seemed to work.

Alice pressed her lips together in a hard line but nodded once before flitting to the coach. "Charlie will be here soon, he's just leaving work. I can't see when he'll get here though." She turned to glare at Jake again. "It seems I can't see past the _mutt_." I could almost feel the smugness radiating off of Jacob at her last comment, pleased that he could thwart her like that. It didn't hurt that it clearly aggravated Alice as well.

I turned around and looked up at Jacob, seeing he was looking down at me, an unreadable expression in his dark eyes. "Charlie is going to notice you don't have a vehicle here…" I said cautiously, trying to avoid the subject of the vampire in my living room.

He nodded slightly, still staring into my eyes. "I have to talk to Sam anyway. We need to discuss things." It was my turn to nod at him. I didn't want him to leave. He stared at me for a couple more seconds then pulled me into a hug, sighing into my hair. "Be careful, please. I don't want to lose you." Alice snorted daintily from the coach, and with one last glare in her direction, Jake turned and left.

**** review please :)**


End file.
